


Brainysupes Fic Requests

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, requested stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: I will be taking requests for Brainiac 5/Superman fic ideas, if you have a story request send a comment to this story!





	Brainysupes Fic Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested by PeskyFries. Enjoy!

Putting the plates full of food down at the table, Martha Kent walked over to their guest and gave his shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "it's so good to see you again Brainy! Jonathan and I were starting to worry that Clark got himself in trouble with you." Smiling a little at Clark's whine of "Maaaaa." Brainiac 5 turned and smiled up at his boyfriend's mother.  
"It is wonderful to see you again too, I apologize for my long absence. As you can see, I've recently gone through some very dramatic changes." Looking down at his hands, Brainy wiggled his flesh fingers. Mrs. Kent put her hands over his. "We're just glad to know you're okay, don't forget if you need anything you can always come to us when Clark is off saving the world."  
Thanking Martha, the family continued with their dinner. Clark, after bringing Brainy back to his timeline for a break, took some vacation time off of work so he could help Brainy settle in. Today they were visiting his parents and staying the night in the house he grew up in. Brainy remembered when they were younger how he finally got to properly meet Clark's parents.

Both Martha and Jonathan were pretty surprised to see their son come home with another alien and pronounce that they were dating. They were thrown off quite a bit, but quickly became very accepting and welcomed Brainiac 5 into the family with open arms. Years later they were still all to happy to welcome into their home. They did pause a bit when he and Superman came over today.  
He didn't exactly blame them, last time they saw him he was made of metal. Now he looked like a green human with white circles on his forehead. It was obvious they had a million questions, but they bit their tongue, not wanting to pressure their son's boyfriend into talking about it. Swallowing what he was eating, Mr. Kent looked over at Brainy.  
"So, you and Clark are going to be living together now?" Clark looked over at his father. "Only for a while Pa, things are pretty intense where Brainy lives right now so he's staying with me until everything starts to calm down a bit." Brainy nodded. "Besides, if I stay here to long I could damage the timeline, my place is in the 31st century. I just need to get a better handle on some of my changes."

Raising an eyebrow, Martha looked at them curiously. "Like what? Is it anything we can help with?" Shaking his head no, Brainiac 5 explained. "Now that I am organic, I have new feelings and abilities that are difficult for me to handle. Such as crying, eating and sleeping at proper times, and a few other things. It is very kind of you to offer your help, so thank you."  
Reaching over, Clark held onto his boyfriend's hand. "There are a few ups to him being organic now." To prove his point, Clark stood up, leaned over, and gave Brainy a kiss on the temple, causing him to turn a dark shade of green. Brainy gave an annoyed and embarrassed look at the hero while Martha and Jonathan laughed as his face blushing madly. "Darn it Clark!"  
Once dinner was over, Brainy offered to help Martha clean the dishes while Clark and his dad went outside to work. Grabbing the last few dishes from the table, Mrs. Kent walked back to Brainy who was at the sink and paused. "Brainy, what are you doing?" Looking up, the Coluan blushed in embarrassment when he finally realized that the sink wasn't going to automatically turn on.

Turning on the water himself, Brainy grabbed a sponge and started cleaning. "Sorry, trying to get use to the technology in this timeline. Compared to the 31st century, everything is quite primitive to me." Nodding, Martha put the dishes down next to Brainy and started helping. "Clark told us about the future, how advanced everything was and how all kinds of aliens live together as neighbors, friends, and family."  
She smiled as she started to imagine it. "It sounds like a very wonderful future. Clark said if it wasn't for the Legion and you, his mind would have blown up from trying to understand how everything worked. It was especially kind of you to help him learn how to use his powers while he was there. Jonathan and I are so proud of our hero son, and it's all thanks to-"  
Looking up, Martha gasped as she saw tears running down Brainy's face. Quickly drying off her hands Mrs. Kent reached up and cupped his face. "Oh honey I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Realizing he was crying again, Brainiac 5 sighed in frustration and wiped his face with his arm. "No no, it's not what you said. Like I said I can't really control it when I start to get emotional."

Drying off his own hands, Brainy grabbed a paper towel and used it to clean off the tears on his face. "I honestly don't feel like I deserve such praise but thank you. Clark actually helped me a lot too, before I met him I looked up to him as a famous historical figure that did the right thing and helped other. Now he's the selfless man I love who would do anything to help the people he loves."  
Brainy gave a small smile to Martha. "You and your husband raised a wonderful man." Touched by his words, Martha pulled Brainy into a hug, smiling when she felt Brainy hug back. "Thank you Brainy, that is so sweet of you." Once the two of them were done hugging, they went back to cleaning the rest of the dishes. While putting away the last of them, Brainy looked over at Martha.  
"I just wish I knew a nice way to thank Clark for being there for me. You're his mother, what do you think he'd appreciate?" Humming in though, Mrs. Kent leaned against the kitchen counter. "Well, like his father, Clark does love a home cooked meal full of love. Why not make him breakfast in bed or something like that? I have a nice recipe for a breakfast casserole."

Thinking it over, Brainy smiled at the idea. "Sounds simple enough."  
_________________________________

A few days later, back in his home in Metropolis, Clark slowly started to wake up as the sunlight started breaking past the tall buildings and into his window, turning in bed, the hero cracked his eye open, only to sigh when he didn't see Brainy. Getting him to go to sleep was getting a bit easier, keeping him asleep was another thing, especially since dreams were all to new to him.  
activating his super hearing, he could hear Brainy somewhere in the house muttering "Shitshitshitshit!" Raising an eyebrow at this, Superman got out of bed and rushed out of the room. Once he reached where he could hear Brainy, he stopped outside of the kitchen. "Brainy? What are you doing?" Freezing, Brainy blushed deeply as he watched Superman look around the kitchen.  
Food was all over the counter, the oven was thrown wide open, and inside of it was a dish with some kind of blackened substance. His face turning a darker shade of green, Brainy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I um, still need to get use to the technology here... Hope you like breakfast well cooked." Understanding what Brainy was trying to do, Clark smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you Querl. It was very sweet of you to do this. I'm sure it'll taste, good." Both looking at the burnt food, neither of them spoke for a while until Brainy looked back up at his boyfriend. "Want to go to that nice diner nearby instead?" Chuckling, Clark wrapped his arm around Brainy as they walked back to their room to get changed. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
